Strange mission
by Saira 112
Summary: Abhijeet is on a mission but a strange mission. He never ever thought of mission like that.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a normal day in bureau. None of the case was reported. Abhijeet and daya were engrossed in their files and vivek and Freddy in their talks.

Freddy: vivek ye tune sahi nahi kiya.

Vivek: sorry sir per pata nahi kese ho gaya? ( making innocent faces)

Freddy: mein nahi maanta

Abhijeet got the point and said

Abhijeet: kya hua Freddy bhabhi ji phir se naraaz ho gayi Kya?

Freddy: sir ap ko kese pata chala?

Abhijeet: pata chal Gaya bus lekin tum bhabhi ji ka ghussa vivek per kyun nikal rahe ho?

Freddy: abhijeet sir vivek ki wajah se hi sumita naraz hui hai mujhse

Abhijeet: kyun vivek ne kya kiya?

Freddy: sir vivek ne sumita ko kaha ke mein disco gaya tha.

Abhijeet: kya? Ye kaha? ( fake shocked)

Before they can continue their talks, acp sir came out of his cabin threwing an angry glance on abhijeet and Freddy.

Acp: kya batein kar rahe the tum dono?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi sir

Acp: abhijeet 5 min baad mere cabin mein ao.

Abhijeet: ok sir

Abhijeet waited for 5 minutes and then moved to acp sir cabin. He knocked the door of the cabin. Acp heard the sound and said

Acp: come in abhijeet.

Abhijeet: thank you sir.

Acp: betho.

Abhijeet: sir Kya koi important bat hai?

Acp: han.

Abhijeet: sir Kya bat hai?

Acp: abhijeet hame news mili hai ke aik larki shaadi karne ka naatak karti hai aur dulhe gayab ho jate hain.

Abhijeet: sir mein kuch samjha nahi. Ap kehna kya chahte hain?

Acp: abhijeet mein ye kehna chahta hoon ke ye ik gang hai jo shaadi karne ka naatak karti hai aur phir dulhe gayab kar deti hai.

Abhijeet: lekin sir dulhon ko gayab karne ki kya zaroorat hai? Unhe isse kya faida ho sakta hai?

Acp: yehi to hume nahi pata abhijeet.

Abhijeet: sir phir der kis baat ki hai, pakar lein us gang ko?

Acp: pakar lun us gang ko, abhijeet ye bachon ka khel nahi. Itna asan nahi hota gang pakarna, saboot chahiye hote hain saboot, qanoon saboton ko manta hai.

Abhijeet: theek hai sir, mein samajh Gaya lekin plan kya hai?

Acp: is gang ko pakarne ke liye hum ne aik mission plan kiya hai.

Abhijeet: sir kesa plan aur is mission per jaye ga kon?

Acp: ye mission takreeban 1 and half month ka ho ga. Aur is mission per jo bhi jaega woh hi us gang ka next victim baney ga aur unke khilaf saboot dhoondey ga. Aur haan is mission mein thori acting bhi karni ho gi.

Abhijeet: sir mein sab kuch samajh Gaya per jaye ga kon?

Acp: abhijeet tum jao ge is mission per, hq ne tumhe select kiya hai is mission ke liye.

Abhijeet was hell shocked. He never ever thought that one day he would be going to a mission like this. It was just impossible for him but he had to do it.

Abhijeet: kyaaa? Mein sir?

Acp: han abhijeet tum.

Abhijeet: sir I'm very bad at acting.

Abhijeet tried to make a excuse but it didn't works.

Acp: abhijeet don't lie to me, I know you are very good at acting aur wese bhi ye mera faisla nahi hai, ye Hq ka faisla hai aur tum hq ke bare mein to jante hi ho aur ye mission ki file hai, kuch details hain is mein.

Abhijeet was disappointed. He knew he cant do anything because it was terrible decision of Hq. He just nodded and said.

Abhijeet: kab jana hai mujhe sir aur kahan jana hai mujhe?

Acp: tumhe kal subah Delhi jana hai 8 baje ki flight se. Aur Delhi mein tumhe senior inspector Manish aur senior inspector arora mileinge jo tumhare mom dad ka role ada karein ge.

Abhijeet: theek hai sir.

Acp: abhijeet you can go now.

Abhijeet: ok sir

Abhijeet opened the door of the acp sir's cabin and sat on his table. Everyone could see the sadness and disappointment on the abhijeet's face. Everyone could guess something happened between acp sir and abhijeet but no one dared to ask except daya.

Daya: kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi daya.

Daya: acp sir ne kyun bulaya tha?

Abhijeet: mission ke bare mein batane ke liye.

Daya: tum mission par ja rahe ho?

Abhijeet: han daya, kal subah ja raha hun.

Daya: tum to jate hi rehte ho missions per to itne pareshaan kyun ho?

Abhijeet: nahi daya, koi khas bat nahi hai.

Daya: mujhe pata hai koi khaas baat hai, batao mujhe.

Abhijeet: woh daya, ye mission bohat ajeeb hai.

Daya: kya ajeeb, mein kuch samjha nahi.

Abhijeet: woh

Then abhijeet discussed the whole mission details with daya.

Daya: Kyaaa? Hahaha it's so funny yar. You are the best for this mission.

Abhijeet: mazaaq urada raha hai mera? ( fake anger)

Freddy saw daya laughing so just dared to ask

Freddy: daya sir ap hans kyun rahe ho itna?

Daya: Freddy bat hi hasne wali hai.

Abhijeet: daya chup.

Freddy: sir bataein na Kya bat hai, suspense create na Karen.

When vivek, pankaj, Purvi, and kevin saw Freddy, they also step towards to ask.

Kevin: sir Kya bat hai, ap itna hans kyun rahe?

Purvi: han sir bataein na.

Vivek: sir hame bhi batein hum bhi is moment ko enjoy karna chahte hain.

Abhijeet: chuppp sab ke sab chup. ( fake anger)

Daya: kyun abhijeet, mein to zaroor bataun ga. ( naughty tone)

Abhijeet: dayaaaa ( chasing tone)

Freddy: batao na daya sir.

Then daya discussed everything.

Freddy, Kevin, pankaj, vivek: haha sir kitna ajeeb mission hai.

Purvi: tum logon ko sharam nahi ati abhijeet sir ka mazaq ura rahe ho?

Abhijeet: bilkul sahi Purvi.

Daya: lekin abhijeet tum itne sad kyun ho is mission se?

Abhijeet: daya mene to kabhi tarika ke ilawa kabhi kisi larki ke bare mein socha bhi nahi hai aur is mission mein mujhe itne din kisi aur larki ka fiancee ban kar rehna pare ga. Sad to honga hi na

Daya: abhijeet relax aur wese bhi ye to aik plan hai, asal mein thori tum usse shadi karne wale ho.

Abhijeet: han daya you are right. Bas dua karna acting mein kuch garbar na ho.

Daya: fikar na karo, koi garbar nahi hogi.

Suddenly acp sir came out of his cabin.

Acp: abhijeet mein tumhe aik important baat batana bhul Gaya.

Abhijeet: kya sir?

Acp: is mission ke liye tumhara nam rohan hai aur galti se bhi tumhare mun se abhijeet nahi nikalna chahiye.

Abhijeet: ok sir

Acp: tumhare Nakli passport aur nakli identification bhi us file mein hai.

Abhijeet: theek hai sir.

Acp: good luck abhijeet

Abhijeet: thank you sir.

Acp: ruko abhijeet mein abhi ata hun.

Abhijeet: ok sir.

He came back after two minutes with something in his hands. He handed the thing to abhijeet.

Abhijeet: sir ye Kya hai?

He was literally shocked after seeing the thing. It was a cheque.

Abhijeet: sir 10 lakh ka cheque. ( shocked)

* * *

 **Guys, I hope you like it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys, thank you aditi, luck, cidlovemithii, lucky, ABHIGYAAN, fancy pari, guest, chitra, and JS Abhi for your reviews. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

He was literally shocked after seeing the thing. It was a cheque.

Abhijeet: sir, ye 10 lakh ka cheque?

Acp: abhijeet aj se tum senior inspector abhijeet nahi, sab se bare buisnessman ke bete rohan ho. Aur issi liye ye cheque. Buisnessman ke bete ho to us tarah ke kapre bhi to chahiye.

Abhijeet: thank you sir.

Acp: ab jao shopping par, daya ko bhi le jana sath mein.

Abhijeet: theek hai sir.

Abhijeet came back to his table and started to clean up everything.

Daya came to abhijeet's table.

Daya: arey wah abhijeet tumhari to muajein ho gayi.

Abhijeet: han daya, doosron ka mazaq urane wale ke sath yahi hota hai. ( naughty tone)

Kavin: sach mein sir, ap ki mojein ho gayi.

Freddy: sir Kya kismat hai. ( happy )

Abhijeet: ab batein mat banao aur daya chalo mere sath.

Daya: theek hai, boss.

Abhijeet soon done his cleaning and then moved towards mall with daya but first they cash the cheque. Then they went to the mall. Yup, this was not a ordinary mall, it was a expensive mall where everything starts from 10,000 Rs. They moved towards mall. They were looking dashing in their sunglasses. They went to a shop. They asked for a cool, stylish jacket. Shopkeeper showed the jackets and after sometime, abhijeet decided to buy a red leather jacket which costs 30, 000 like this, they bought many expensive things like watches, coats, jeans, t shirts, shirts, perfumes. In evening, they came to abhijeet's house. They parked the car but noticed any other parked car too. Yup, it was tarika's car and she was going back after being disappointed. But suddenly she saw a car, she became happy and moved towards car. They also noticed her but she was unaware of the presence of daya in the car.

Tarika: thank God abhijeet, tum a gaye, bohat dil kar raha tha tumse Milne ka.

Suddenly daya came out of the car with abhijeet. Tarika got shocked.

Tarika: o daya tum bhi ho?

Daya: jee bhabhi jee.

Tarika blushed on listening bhabhi jee from daya's mouth.

Abhijeet: andar ao na tarika.

Suddenly, tarika saw many shopping bags in hands of daya and abhijeet.

Tarika: omg, itne sare shopping bags, poora mall khareed kar le aye ho Kya?

Daya: tarika jee abhi to ap ko ik aur shock lagna hai.

Tarika: kaisa shock?

Daya: in sab shopping bags mein se aik bhi mera nahi hai, sab abhijeet ke hain.

Tarika: Kyaaa? Abhijeet aur itni shopping, almost impossible.

Suddenly abhijeet speaked

Abhijeet: ab andar chalo ya phir sari batein yahi par karni hain.

Tarika: han han chalo andar.

They goes inside the house and sat on a sofa.

Abhijeet: mein tum logon ke liye coffee le kar ata hun.

Tarika: thank you abhijeet.

Soon abhijeet came up with three cups of coffee. He handed one cup to daya and one to tarika.

Tarika: abhijeet Kya sachi ye sab shopping tumhari hai?

Abhijeet: han yar, meri hai.

Tarika: mujhe yakeen nahi hota.

Abhijeet: yakeen to mujhe bhi nahi ho raha

Tarika: kyun?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi woh mein mission per ja raha hun, to ye sab shopping ka mujhe acp sir ne kaha tha.

Tarika: oh acha tabhi kahun, tum itne shopping kabhi nahi karo ge.

Abhijeet: han.

Tarika: wese kab ja rahe ho mission par?

Abhijeet: kal subah Delhi ja raha hun mission ke liye.

Tarika: kab tak aoge wapas?

Abhijeet: 1 dedh mahine.

Tarika: oh I will miss you abhijeet. ( sad tone)

Suddenly daya intrupted

Daya: I will miss you too abhijeet.

Abhijeet: o meri Jan, mein tum dono ko bohat miss Karun ga.

Daya: apna khayal rakhna abhijeet.

Abhijeet: rakhunga daya.

Daya: wese abhijeet, aik bat kahoon tum se?

Abhijeet: han kaho.

Daya: kal to tum ja rahe ho to kyun na aj Ka dinner hum teenon mil kar karein.

Abhijeet: lo tujhe to jab dekho bas khana khana aur khana

Tarika: plz abhijeet, chaltein hein na.

Abhijeet: theek hai, tum kehti ho to chaltein hein. Aur Jaein ge bhi five star mein.

Daya: arey wah five star, aj to maza ane wala hai.

Abhijeet: chalo, ab tum log ready ho jao.

Tarika: theek hai.

Soon, the three became ready for their five star dinner. The three were looking dashing. Tarika had wear a red short dress, abhijeet had wear a black coat with white shirt and black jeans. Daya had also wear the same as abhijeet. Then they sat in their car and drove towards five star hotel. They ordered many things and enjoyed their dinner too much.

Daya: wah love it. Kitna tasty hai na sabkuch .

Tarika: han yar, aj to asal mein mujhe bhi maza a gaya. Thank you so much abhijeet.

Abhijeet: arey ye Kya thanks dekho tum logon ko mujhe thanks kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai, you both have a right on me.

Tarika: so sweet of you abhijeet.

Abhijeet: wese aj mujhe bhi bara maza aya.

Daya: dekha mene kaha tha na.

Abhijeet: han han pata hai, ab ghar chalein?

Daya: boss, thora aur khane do na.

Abhijeet: acha bhai khale tu pet bhar kar

Soon daya finished his dinner and the three moved towards their homes after bidding good bye to each other.

Daya: acha boss, chalta hun. Delhi pahunch kar phone karna.

Abhijeet: theek hai daya. Bye.

Daya: bye and take care of yourself.

Soon the three souls were in deep sleep in their houses.

* * *

 **so how was the chapter? Plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the light and beautiful morning, but for abhijeet it was a tough morning. He woke at 5: am as his flight was at 7 am he quickly got ready and then moved towards airport. He boarded the plane and sat in his seat in plane and thought deeply.

Abhijeet's pov: omg ye acting kese Karun ga mein. Sab ne to mazaq mein tal dia lekin Karun ga Kya, kese Karun ga us larki ke sath acting.

His thoughts disturbed by airhostess.

Air hostess: sir you want drink?

Abhijeet: yea sure thank you.

He enjoyed his drink and tried to make himself comfortable and ready for acting. After few hours, the plane reached Delhi. He took his luggage and moved towards waiting area. He stood for few minutes then he saw a man in his 50s and woman in her mid 40s coming towards him. The man said

Man: hi you senior inspector abhijeet?

Abhijeet: yes I am, and you are probably senior inspector Manish.

Man: yea , you are right.

Abhijeet pointing towards woman: and you are probably senior inspector arora?

Women: yes, I'm senior inspector arora.

Manish: nice to meet you abhijeet.

Abhijeet: me too sir.

Manish: abhijeet, mujhe lagta hai hume Abhi se apna natak shuru kar lena chahiye hai.

Abhijeet: ok dad.

Manish: good job rohan.

Arora: let's go Manoch

Manish: theek hai asha.

Then they took taxi and moved towards their flat. It was the luxury flat with four bedrooms with luxury bathrooms. Everything was unique and antique in the flat. Manish opened the flat and the three moved inside looking at flat unbelivingly. They sat in the living room where there were soft sofas and some unique decoration pieces.

Abhijeet: wow, bohat beautiful hai ye flat.

Manish: han rohan, sab kuch new aur luxury hai.

Arora: rohan tum thori der rest kar lo.

Abhijeet: thanks. Mera kamra konsa hai?

Arora: tumhe jo bhi pasand ho, wohi le lo.

Abhijeet: theek hai.

Abhijeet soon decided to live in a white coloured painted room. He liked that room too much. He sat on the bed. Suddenly, he remembered he have to inform daya and tarika that he had reached Delhi safely. He first dialled daya's number and informed him that he is fine. Then he dialled tarika's number and informed her that he is fine. After that, he took bath and got ready because today, they were going at gang's thikana or home. He came downstairs and met his fake mom dad. Then they moved towards gang's thikana or home. Soon, they reached the gang's thikana. It was a big house with five rooms in it. They moved towards house and rang the bell. A woman in her 50s opened the door.

Manish: namaste hamara nam Manoch hai, aur ye hamari patni asha aur ye hamare beta rohan hein. Ham yahan sheena betiya ko dekhne aye hain.

Women: arey aiye na manoch ji, hum ap ka hi intezar kar rahe the. Mein hi sheena ki maa hun. Wese mujhe madhuri kehte hain.

Arora: ji namaste madhuri jee.

Arora, Manish, and abhijeet sat on the sofa. The servant served them drinks.

Madhuri: drink lo na rohan beta.

Abhijeet: jee aunty jee.

Madhuri: wese rohan beta tum to bare handsome ho.

Abhijeet smiled shyly and said

Abhijeet: thank you aunty jee.

Madhuri: mein sheena ko bula kar lati hun.

Soon a girl came with madhuri.

Girl: namaste aunty jee, mein sheena.

Arora: ao betho na.

Sheena sat beside arora.

Arora: sheena beta tum to bohat khoobsurat ho.

Sheena: thank you aunty.

Arora: wese sheena beti tum ne kahan tak parha hai.

Sheena: jee mene PHD Kia hai.

Arora: arey wah. Wese madhuri jee hamari taraf se to han hi samjhein.

Madhuri: asha jee, hamari taraf se bhi han hi samjhein, bas bachein akele mein kuch bat kar lein to sahi rahega.

Arora: han theek hai madhuri jee.

Sheena took abhijeet outside and they both sat on the chairs. Sheena was the first to start the conversation.

Sheena: rohan, apne bare mein kuch batao.

Abhijeet: han.

Sheena: batao na.

Abhijeet: I mean Kya bataun for example.

Sheena: um tumhe khane mein kya pasand hai.

Abhijeet: sab kuch hi kha leta hun.

Sheena: rohan, koi aik dish to ho ga hi, batao na.

Abhijeet: um mujhe biryani bohat pasand hai.

Sheena: what really? I love biryani. Tumhe pata hai rohan mein biryani ke peeche kuch bhi kar sakti hun.

Abhijeet: oh really that means you are a foodie.

Sheena: yes maybe.

Abhijeet: maybe nahi you are. ( trying to expand the conversation)

Sheena: han han hun main aur apni shaadi mein biryani zaroor rakhungi.

Abhijeet: acha.

Sheena:wese tumhara favourite colour Kya hai?

Abhijeet: black. I love black.

Sheena: oh wow black is such a good colour but I like pink the most.

Abhijeet: oh pink is a girlish colour.

He became lost in his thoughts.

 **flashback**

 _tarika: abhijeet ye dekho mene new dress kharidi hai._

 _Abhijeet: oh phir se pink?_

 _Tarika: abhijeet, pink is my favourite colour._

 _Abhijeet: oh pink is such a girlish colour_

 **Flashback end**

sheena: kahan kho gaye rohan?

Abhijeet: kahi nahi.

Sheena: acha to tum keh rahe the ke pink is the girlish colour?

Abhijeet: han, yahi keh raha tha main.

Sheena: acha to mein bata dun ke han pink is the girlish colour aur isme koi burai nahi hai.

Abhijeet: to mene kab kaha ke isme burai hai.

Sheena: batein achi bana lete ho rohan.

Abhijeet: han yahi to mera style hai.

Sheena: chalo, andar chaltein hein.

Abhijeet: chalo.

* * *

 **Guys, I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**guys, thank you for your reviews and now enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Sheena** and abhijeet goes inside where madhuri, arora, and Manish were waiting for them.

Manish: rohan Kya faisla Kia tumne?

Abhijeet: mujhe Sheena pasand hai, agge sheena ki marzi hai.

Sheena: mujhe bhi rohan pasand hai.

Arora: ye to bara acha ho Gaya, dono bachein razi hein.

Madhuri: ji asha jee.

Manish: bas bachein aik doosray ko thora Jan lein to hum in ki choti si rasam bhi kar Dein ge.

Madhuri: ji Manoch jee, mein bari khush kismat hun ke mujhe rohan jaisa damaad mil raha hai.

Arora: ye to apka bara pan hai madhuri jee.

Manish: theek hai phir madhuri jee hum chaltein hein. Phir kisi din mulakaat ho gi.

Madhuri: arey aise kaise, ap log pehli bar hamare ghar ayein hain, kuch kha pee ke jaiye.

Arora: ap ka bohat dhanewad madhuri jee par abhi hame kuch zaroori kam hai.

Madhuri: theek hai asha jee.

Suddenly Sheena speaked

Sheena: rohan tumhara no Kya hai.

( guys, abhijeet ne aik naya phone liya hai mission ke liye)

Abhijeet: 904 567 253 57

Sheena: mera bhi likh lo.

Abhijeet: han batao.

Sheena: 904 136 947 26

Abhijeet: theek hai.

Sheena: bye rohan.

Abhijeet: bye Sheena.

Abhijeet, Manish, and arora came back to their luxury flat and discussed about that gang.

Manish: bohat hi well settled gang hai ye.

Abhijeet: han acting to kamal ki thi un ki.

Arora: lekin shaid wo log ye bhul gaye ke acting ke illawa akal ki bhi zaroorat hoti hai aur koi bhi mujrim apne peeche koi saboot zaroor chorta hai.

Abhijeet: han you are right.

Suddenly abhijeet's phone rang. It was unkown number, then he suddenly remembered the phone number, yes it was Sheena's number that she gave to him.

Abhijeet: can I excuse ?

Manish: yea sure

Abhijeet: thank you.

Then he moved towards his room and received the call.

Abhijeet: hello.

Person: rohan

Abhijeet: kon bol raha hai?

Person: Sheena, Kya itni jaldi bhul gaye?

Abhijeet: oh sorry dear, tumse itni jaldi phone ki tawakah nahi thi mujhe issi liye.

Sheena: han ye bat bhi hai par pata hai bat Kya hai?

Abhijeet: Kya?

Sheena: bat ye hai ke hamara rishta pakka ho Gaya hai to aik dusre ko janne ki zaroorat hai issi liye tumhe phone kiya take kuch der ham ache se time spend kar lein.

Abhijeet: phir to hame shopping ke liye jana chahiye kyun ke mujhe lagta hai shopping is the best way to spend time.

Sheena: han aur phir movie aur dinner bhi.

Abhijeet: han to phir theek hai kal hum afternoon mein chalein ge.

In mumbai

In tarika's home.

Tarika and shreya got holiday for some days so they decided to go somewhere.

Shreya: taru kahan chalein?

( note shreya also don't know the details of abhijeet's mission as tarika)

Tarika: shreya mujhe samajh nahi a rahi kahan chalein.

Shreya: dekh taru mushkil se to chutian Mili hain, mein inhe spend karna chahti hun aur woh bhi apni best friend ke sath.

Tarika: to phir Delhi chalein?

Shreya: sab samajh gai mein. ( giving a shararti signal)

Tarika: Kya Kya samajh gai tu?

Shreya: yahi ke abhijeet sir bhi mission ke liye Delhi gaye hue hain to mein bhi Delhi chali jaun un ke peeche.

Tarika: shreya tuu( chasing tone)

Shreya: yahi bat hai na?

Tarika: tu yahi samajh le.

Shreya: theek hai phir hum Delhi hi jayeinge

Tarika: sachi shrey

Shreya: muchi taru.

Tarika: I love u shreya, you are my bestest friend.

Shreya: ab zyada makhan na laga.

Soon they booked their tickets and next morning they boarded the plane. They rent a flat, took a bath then moved towards mall.

In abhijeet's flat

Abhijeet got ready and saw himself in mirror

Abhijeet to himself: wow you are looking dashing rohan babu.

Abhijeet came downstairs and after bidding bye to his fake mom dad, he moved towards gang's thikana to pick Sheena. He rang the door bell. Madhuri opened the door.

Madhuri: arey rohan beta, andar ao na.

Abhijeet: nahi aunty mein sirf sheena ko pick karne aya hun.

Madhuri: Sheena abhi tayyar ho rahi hai, tum andar ao to sahi.

Abhijeet: thank you aunty jee

Soon Sheena came downstairs, she was looking beautiful but our senior inspector abhijeet was not going to fall in her beauty because he was already in love with her tarika.

Sheena: hello rohan.

Abhijeet: hi sheena you are looking so beautiful ( fake impressive expressions)

Sheena: thank you rohan.

Then they moved towards mall, Sheena and abhijeet were busy in the shopping but suddenly abhijeet saw something which made him shocked. What it was, he saw tarika and shreya shopping in the opposite shop.

* * *

 **Guys, how was it aur Kya lagta hai aage Kya hone wala hai, Kya tarika bhi abhijeet ko dekh le gi aur kya hoga agar tarika ne dekh lia abhijeet ko kisi doosri larki ke sath. Stay with me to know more and plz plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello guys, thank you luck, Jay, guest, shadow grey, guest, and Mr. Bindaas for your reviews. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

Then they moved towards mall. Sheena and Abhijeet were busy in shopping but suddenly Abhijeet saw something which made him shocked. What it was, he saw tarika and shreya in the opposite shop

In tarika's shop

Tarika and Shreya were busy in shopping when tarika saw abhijeet in opposite shop with any girl. She was shocked, how can be abhijeet with any other girl. Tarika signalled to Shreya.

Tarika: shreya, woh woh abhijeet hai na?

Shreya: arey han, woh to abhijeet sir hain woh bhi kisi larki ke sath.

Tarika: abhi poochti hun kon hai ye. ( angry tone)

In abhijeet's shop

Abhijeet saw Shreya and tarika coming towards him.

Abhijeet pov: oh no, ye dono to yahi a rahi hain, agar ye yahan a gayi to sara Khel barbaad ho jaega, meri identity reveal ho jaegi. Kese sambhalun situation? Kuch to karna ho ga? Isse pehle ke tarika ya shreya kuch bhi bolein mujhe situation sambhalni hai.

Now tarika and shreya were almost in front of him and tarika was going to say something but before she could say something, abhijeet handled the situation.

Tarika: aa ( not able to speak more as abhijeet started to speak)

Abhijeet: are tarika, Shreya ( pointing towards Sheena) in se milo, ye meri fiancee Sheena hain. ( tarika was hell shocked) aur Sheena ye meri cousins hain, tarika aur Shreya.

Abhijeet tried to make eye connection that do what I said.

Sheena: oh to tum dono rohan ke cousins ho?

Shreya said understanding the situation: han.

Sheena: nice to meet you guys.

Shreya: nice to meet you Sheena.

Abhijeet: Sheena agar ho sake to hum kisi aur din movie dekh Len.

Sheena: sure, tumhe abhi apni cousins ko time Dena chahiye.

Abhijeet: chalo phir mein tumhe chor deta hun.

Sheena: theek hai.

Abhijeet: chalo tarika, Shreya

Shreya understanding the situation: theek hai rohan.

Then Sheena, Abhijeet, Tarika, and Shreya sat in abhijeet's car and drop Sheena at her house. Then he drove towards the restaurant. Tarika was burning in anger and wanted to know the matter. Then the three sat in the restaurant and as soon as they sat, tarika burst out on abhijeet.

Tarika: ye Kya tha Abhijeet? Kon thi woh larki? Tum ne mujhe dhoka dia? Tum to mission per aye the na? ( mixed expressions of anger and sadness)

Abhijeet: relax tarika, mene tumhe koi dhoka nahi dia hai.

Tarika: to phir ye Kya tha? ( in anger)

Abhijeet: ye mera mission ka hi hissa tha.

Tarika: Kyaaa? Ye tumhara mission tha? Mein tumhe bewaqoof dikhti hun.

Abhijeet described the whole mission to tarika and Shreya.

Abhijeet: ab agar tumhe mujh par yakeen nahi to acp sir se pooch lo , kar lo apni tassali.

Tarika: nahi, mujhe tum par yakin hai. Mujhe maaf kar do abhijeet, mene tum par shaq Kia.

Abhijeet: nahin is ki zaroorat nahi hai. Tumhari jagah koi bhi larki hoti to wo yahi karti.

Suddenly Shreya speak up

Shreya: abhijeet sir mujhe lagta hai ap ko acp sir ko inform kar Dena chahiye ke ap ne hume Sheena ke samne apni cousins introduce karvaya hai.

Abhijeet: han, you are right Shreya.

Abhijeet dialled acp sir number and discussed whole situation with him. Acp sir said to him that he will call him again after 15 minutes.

Shreya: Kya kaha acp sir ne?

Abhijeet: unhon ne kaha 15 minute baad phone karta hun.

Shreya: acha.

After 15 minutes

Abhijeet received acp sir call after 15 minutes.

Abhijeet: hello sir

Acp: hello abhijeet

Abhijeet: han sir boliye Kya karna hai?

Acp: mene Hq se baat kar li hai, aur unhon ne kaha hai hum is mission mein Shreya aur Tarika ko bhi shamil kar sakte hain tumhare cousins ke role mein aur is tarha hum asani se us gang ko pakar sakein ge aur agar forensic ka bhi koi kam ho to tarika Delhi mein hi kar sakti hai, secret lab mein. So ab se Shreya aur Tarika bhi tumhare, Manish, aur arora ke sath is gang ko pakrein gi. Woh bhi usi flat mein raheingi jis mein tum reh rahe ho.

Abhijeet: ok sir

Then he cut the call

Tarika: Kya kaha acp sir ne?

Then abhijeet described the whole thing that acp told him.

Shreya: to is ka matlab hai ke hum bhi ab is mission ka hissa hain?

Abhijeet: han shreya. Chalo ab flat chaltein hain.

Shreya: theek hai sir.

Then the three moved towards the flat. Tarika and Shreya were surprised to see the flat. The flat was amazing.

Shreya: it's lovely abhijeet sir.

Tarika: omg this is a great flat.

Abhijeet: plz tum log mujhe gang ke samne abhijeet na keh Dena.

Tarika: kachi muli samjha hai Kya? Hum bhi cid Ka hissa hain aur tumhe hame samjhana ki koi zaroorat nahi,. ( naughty tone)

Abhijeet: han han tarika jee. Ap ki forensic ke bagair to waise bhi koi case solve nahi ho sakta. ( naughty tone)

Tarika: han abhijeet.

Shreya: abhijeet sir apne mom dad se to milvaiye.

Abhijeet: han han kyun nahi.

Then he introduced everyone to each other.

Abhijeet: 2 kamre Bach gaye hain, jo bhi pasand aye le lena.

Tarika: tumhara kamra konsa hai abhijeet?

Abhijeet: ao dikhata hun.

Tarika: chalo.

Then abhijeet showed his room to Tarika and Shreya. Then tarika and Shreya decided to live in a pink coloured room. This room was so beautiful. It was specially made for girls as everything was pink in here.

Shreya: wow taru, I love that room.

Tarika: han room to waqai kamal ka hai.

Shreya: ab to khush hai na tu? ( naughty tone)

Tarika: khush kyun? ( confused)

Shreya: tu abhijeet sir ke pass jo a gayi hai.

Tarika: khush Kya hona hai, woh us Sheena Meena ke sath acting kar raha hoga mere samne aur mein chah kar bhi kuch nahi kar paun gi. ( in sad tone)

Shreya: tarika woh to sirf acting hai na, asal mein to woh tumse pyar karte hain na. Tu bas Abhijeet sir ko aik actor samajh.

Tarika: kyaa? Actor? Abhijeet aur Actor? Tu bhi na shreya. Kitni maze ki batein karti ho. ( naughty tone)

Soon Shreya also joined Tarika and started laughing.

Abhijeet's room

Abhijeet was laying on the bed, deep in his thoughts.

Abhijeet pov: kitna bura laga ho ga Tarika ko, aur ab to usse aur bhi bura lagega jab mein us ke samne Sheena ke sath acting Karun ga. Ye acp sir ne bhi kahan phansa dia mujhe.

Soon Abhijeet decided to call Daya. He dialled daya's number and soon it was on line.

Abhijeet: hello daya.

Daya: hi abhijeet

Abhijeet: kese ho?

Daya: mein theek hun aur tum wahan ki sunao.

Abhijeet: almost garbar hone wali thi.

Daya: oh kesi garbar?

Abhijeet: Shreya aur Tarika Delhi a gayi theen aur unhon ne mall mein mujhe Sheena ke sath dekh lia. Aur tumhe to pata hai un dono ko hi mere mission ke bare mein kuch pata nahi tha aur phir jaise taise situation sambhali mene wo to tum mujh se hi poocho.

Daya: oh lekin thank God koi garbar nahi hui aur mein tabhi soch raha tha ke Shreya aur Tarika ko kyun tumhare mission mein shamil kar lia Gaya hai.

Abhijeet: Shreya ko miss kar raha hai Daya? ( naughty tone)

Daya: nahi to

Abhijeet: dekh jhoot mat bol mujh se. ( naughty tone)

Daya: han kar raha hun. ( shy tone)

Abhijeet: aha bara sharma raha hai. ( naughty tone)

Daya: tumhe kese pata boss?

Abhijeet: mujhe sab pata hai. Aj mera din hai. Aj mein tujhe tang Karun ga.( naughty tone)

Abhijeet and daya talked for many time and then ended the call because it was late night now. As soon as he was going to sleep, his phone rang.

Abhijeet: uff. Ab ye itni raat ko kis ka phone hai.

Abhijeet saw the caller Id. It was Sheena.

Abhijeet: sheena ka phone. Uff ye larki jaan nahi chorne wali. Tab pata chaley ga jab ye pakri jayegi.

Abhijeet: hello

Sheena: hi rohan.

Abhijeet: Sheena

Sheena: han mein. Kese ho?

Abhijeet: acha hun.

Sheena: oh aur tumhari cousins kaisi hain?

Abhijeet: woh bhi theek hain.

Sheena: Kya nam tha un ka?

Abhijeet: tarika aur Shreya.

Sheena: han wohi. Wese mene phone is liye kiya tha ke kal tumhara aur tumhare mom dad aur tumhari cousins ka dinner hai hamare ghar.

Abhijeet: oh acha. Wese is ki zaroorat nahi thi.

Sheena: kese nahi thi zaroorat. Bilkul hai zaroorat.

Abhijeet: chalo phir thank you.

Sheena: you are welcome.

Abhijeet: acha phir bye. Neend a rahi hai mujhe.

Sheena: theek hai bye rohan.

Abhijeet: good night Sheena.

Sheena: good night rohan.

Then Abhijeet cut the call. Soon he was in deep sleep.

* * *

 **hi guys, how was it? So many twists na? Ab Shreya aur Tarika bhi ban chuki hain mission ka part. Kesa lagey ga Tarika ko abhijeet aur Sheena ko aik sath dekh kar jab woh kuch kar nahi sakti?**


	6. Chapter 6

In Delhi

It was a beautiful morning. Everyone woke up at 10: am. Everyone enjoyed their breakfast on dining table. On family chair, senior inspector Manish was sitting. On his left abhijeet and tarika were sitted, and on his right senior inspector arora and Shreya were sitted. They were discussing about the gang.

Manish: kuch socha hai Kya? Kese shuruwaat karni hai saboot dhoondney ki?

Abhijeet: mere khayal se hamein us ghar ki talashi leni chahiye chupke jaise hi mauqa milta hai.

Arora: han ye theek rahega aj rat jis ko bhi talashi lene ka mauka milta hai wo chupke se talashi le ga. Kuch to milega hi.

Shreya: han ye sahi rahega mam.

In night everyone became ready for the dinner at Sheena's home. Abhijeet was looking dashing in his red jacket that he bought in Mumbai ( guys, this is the same jacket which I mentioned he bought of 30000) and black t shirt and black jeans. Tarika was in her fancy purple long dress and Shreya had wear green short dress. ( guys, I think so you are not interested in senior inspector Manish and senior inspector arora dressing so I didn't mentioned it.). They reached there at 7: pm sharp. They rang the bell. Madhuri opened the door and welcomed everyone inside.

Madhuri: aiye aiye hum ap logon ka hi intezar kar rahe the.

Everyone came inside and sat on sofas. Servants served them drinks and snacks. After sometime, Sheena came downstairs and passed a smile to abhijeet. Abhijeet also passed a fake smile. But even it was a fake smile, tarika still felt jealoused.

Sheena: hello everyone, namaste aunty jee.

Arora: namaste Sheena.

Sheena came and sit beside abhijeet. Again, tarika felt jealous but she controlled herself for the sake of duty.

Sheena: hi rohan.

Abhijeet: hi.

Sheena: hi tarika and Shreya

Shreya: hi

Tarika: hi (fake smile )

Sheena: how are you guys?

Shreya: we are good.

Sheena: are you both sisters?

Shreya: no we are cousins, but best friends.

Sheena: oh I see. Tarika.

Tarika: han?

Sheena: dear why are you so quiet?

Tarika: no nothing special. I don't like to speak too much. ( she lied)

Sheena: oh that's ok. Mere sath dosti karogi to bohat bolo gi. Dekh Lena.

Tarika: achaa. ( smile)

Sheena: rohan ab tum kyun ho chup?

Abhijeet: wo mene socha girls ke sath mein akela larka Kya bat Karun ga.

Sheena: haha so funny.

Shreya: Sheena kyun na hum kuch khelen?

Abhijeet: chupan chupai. ( guys ap log soch rahe honge ke abhijeet jaisa chupan chupai khelega Kya to usme bhi uski chaal hai.)

Abhijeet signalled Shreya and Tarika by eyes and they understand what he want to say.

Tarika: han ye sahi rahega. Chupan chupai mein bohat maza aye ga.

Sheena: theek hai phir agar sab yahi chahtein hein to yahi sahi.

Abhijeet: phir pehle bari dega kon aur de ga kahan se?

Sheena: jo bhi bari dega wo bahar balcony mein ho ga.

Shreya: aur jab tak andar wala bulata nahi hai tab tak bari dene wala andar nahi aega.

Sheena: theek hai.

Tarika: to phir bari kon dega?

Abhijeet: pata nahi. Mein to nahi dene wala bari.

Shreya: mein bhi nahi dene wali.

Sheena: koi baat nahi, pehle bari mein de deti hun.

Tarika: theek hai Sheena

Sheena goes outside for her turn. Shreya, Abhijeet, and Tarika rushed into different rooms and try to find something suspicious. But not yet. Abhijeet opened a cupboard and found a drug packet. He sealed it into his evidence bag. Then hide it under his cloths. Then goes and found a good place to hide for hide and seek. After sometime, Sheena found everyone but there work was done before and they were successful in their work. It was the time to go back at flat. They bid bye to Sheena and madhuri and moved towards their flat and discussed what happened in dinner.

Abhijeet: see what I got.

Shreya: what?

Abhijeet: a drug packet.

Manish: oh to drugs ke chakkar mein ho raha hai ye sab.

Abhijeet: Tarika tum pata laga sakti ho na ke ye konsa drug hai?

Tarika: han abhijeet. Mein bilkul pata laga sakti hun.

Abhijeet: I think so ham bohat jald hi iss gang ko pakar lein ge.

Shreya: han abhijeet sir, lagta to yahi hai.

Same time Abhijeet's phone rang. He looked at caller Id and once again it was Sheena.

Tarika: kiska phone hai?

Abhijeet: Sheena ka.

Tarika: omg. Is Sheena ko to main. ( stopped looking at Manish and arora)

Abhijeet: mein khud konsa khush hun. Acp sir ne bhi kaise mission per bhej dia hai. ( low voice, only shreya and tarika are able to hear)

Tarika: ab utha lo, warna shaq ho jaega.

Abhijeet: acha.

Abhijeet received the phone call at last.

Sheena: hello rohan. Utha kyun nahi rahe the?

Abhijeet: washroom mein tha.

Sheena: oh acha. Kese ho?

Abhijeet: bilkul fit.

Sheena: khana kesa tha? Sab mene khud banaya tha.

Abhijeet: bohat acha tha.

Sheena: sab se acha Kya tha?

Abhijeet: um ( after thinking) biryani.

Sheena: oh ya, tum ne bataya tha ke you love biryani.

Abhijeet: han.

Sheena: mujhe aik baat nahi samajh ati.

Abhijeet: Kya?

Sheena: tum har sawal ke jawab mein han han kya karte rehte ho? Koi baat nahi ati Kya?

Abhijeet: nahi. Mujhe zyada batein karne ka shauq nahi hai.

Sheena: oh tarika ki tarhan?

Abhijeet: han bilkul.


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys,**

* * *

Next morning, Shreya, Tarika, Abhijeet and Sheena were going for shopping, movie and dinner. Tarika was feeling jealoused of Sheena's presence but was not showing her jealousy. They enjoyed their shopping then they moved towards movie theatre, Abhijeet was sitting in middle of tarika and Sheena. Shreya was sitting beside Tarika. It was the horror movie. Sheena and tarika, both were afraid they kept their heads on his shoulder. Oh my god, Abhijeet to beech ka bakra ban Gaya. Haha.

Sheena: oh my god rohan. Ye bohat darauna hai.

Tarika: rohan mujhe ye nahi dekhna. ( crying)

Abhijeet: arey arey tum log ro kyun rahe ho?

Sheena: mujhe is movie se bohat dar lag raha hai.

Abhijeet: Kya yar, movie se kon darta hai?

Tarika: mujhe bhi dar lag raha hai.

Shreya: dar kyun lag raha hai, itni achi to hai ye movie.

Abhijeet: han Shreya bilkul sahi keh rahi ho Tum. Mujhe to ye movie bohat achi lag rahi hai.

Shreya: aur nahi to kyaa?

Abhijeet: aur waise bhi darne ki kya baat hai? Bhoot wagaira asal mein to nahi hote. Sirf movies mein hi hote hain.

Shreya: aur nahi to Kya?

Then they goes for dinner in five star restaurant.

Sheena: rohan tum kya mangwao ge?

Abhijeet: biryani.

Sheena: arey han tum ne bataya tha ke tumhe biryani bohat pasand hai.

Abhijeet: tum ne kya mangwana hai?

Sheena: mein bhi biryani mangwaun gi.

Tarika felt jealoused "mein bhi biryani mangwaun gi"" on this sentence.

Abhijeet: Tarika, tumhe kya khana hai?

Tarika said biryani in anger but she really don't like biryani.

Abhijeet: biryani, tumhe biryani kab se pasand a gai Tarika?

Tarika in anger: bas aise hi. Mene socha Kya pata five star ki biryani achi ho.

Abhijeet: Shreya tum kya khao gi?

Shreya: ab sab biryani kha rahein hain to mein bhi biryani hi kha leti hun.

Abhijeet: theek hai, jaisi tumhari marzi.

Abhijeet rang the bell. Then waitor came on his table.

Waiter: yes sir.

Abhijeet: 4 biryani.

Waitor was shocked after listening the amount of biryani. Waitor was thinking, what's special in biryani.

Waitor: are you sure sir?

Abhijeet: sure ka matlab kya hai?

Waitor: sir ap aik hi dish itni saari mangwa rahe ho to.

Abhijeet: ye ap ka matter nahi, ap le kar ayein. Samjhe.

Waitor: yes sir. ( scared)

Sheena: arey rohan tumhara ghussa to dekhne wala tha.

Abhijeet: han. Mera yahi to jalwa hai.

After few minutes, four Biryani's were served. Haha 4 Biryani's are too much for four people. Let's see how they complete it.

Abhijeet took a little biryani and was the only person who was enjoying biryani, Sheena had said a lie to abhijeet about biryani her favourite dish. Tarika already didn't like biryani and Shreya just said yes because of the three persons otherwise, she also don't like biryani too much.

Abhijeet: Sheena, tum kha kyun nahi rahi? Tumhe to biryani bohat pasand hai na.

Sheena: han, pata nahi kyun lekin aj mera khane Ka dil nahi kar raha.

Abhijeet: Tarika, tum bhi nahi kha rahi?

Tarika: han, tumhe to pata hai na mujhe biryani pasand nahi hai, socha aj chakh leti hun lekin pasand nahi aya.

Abhijeet: Shreya, tum bhi nahi kha rahi?

Shreya: woh mujhe biryani pasand nahi hai, mene to is liye keh dia ke sab biryani kha rahe hain to mein bhi biryani hi kha leti hun.

Abhijeet: ab ye biryani Kya mera baap khaaye ga. ( irritated)

* * *

 **so, guys how was it and plz review. And sorry for short update.**


	8. Chapter 8

After few days.

It was Abhijeet and Sheena fake engagement today. Abhijeet was in his flat. He woke early that day, took bath and goes downstairs for breakfast where Shreya, tarika, Manish, and arora were waiting for him. He sat on his chair.

Abhijeet: good morning

Tarika: good morning Abhijeet

Abhijeet: how are you guys?

Shreya: hum sab bilkul theek hain.

After breakfast, abhijeet goes back in his room. He changed in a perfect pent coat suit. He wore his branded watch and sunglasses and also took gun for his safety. Suddenly, he heard the knock on his door.

Abhijeet: come in.

Abhijeet heard the voice from behind and turned.

Tarika: Abhijeet, bohat handsome lag rahe ho aj tum.

Abhijeet: arey tarika tum ho?

Tarika: han. Pata hai mujhe bohat bura lagta hai tumhe aur us sheena ko aik saath dekh kar.

Abhijeet: I'm so sorry Tarika par mein Kya karun mujhe karna parta hai.

Tarika: mein samajhti hun issi liye to chup rehti hun.

Abhijeet: ab tum bhi tayar ho jao.

Tarika: theek hai.

Then Tarika goes to her own room.

After one hour, everyone was ready to go to Sheena's home. They reached at Sheena's home and madhuri opened the door and welcomed them in. The house was decorated with beautiful flowers and lights.

Madhuri: aiye ji.

Manish: thank you jee.

Then everyone came inside and sat on sofas except Abhijeet who was sitting on a groom chair. Sheena was also sitting beside him.

They both exchanged their rings and after that they had dinner. Then the function was overed but shreya, Abhijeet, arora, tarika, and Manish were still here. Shreya, tarika, Abhijeet, and Sheena were in one room talking.

Abhijeet: Sheena aj tum bohat khoobsurat lag rahi thi.

Sheena blushed on this

Sheena: really?

Tarika: Sheena you were really looking so beautiful.

Sheena: thank you so much Tarika.

Suddenly Sheena's phone rang. She looked at the caller Id and excused herself and goes from there.

Abhijeet: mein dekh ke aata hun. ( signalled to Shreya and Tarika)

Abhijeet hide behind a curtain so that he can hear what Sheena is talking. Sheena was talking.

Sheena: hello boss.

Sheena: han boss, kam bilkul sahi ho raha. Hamesha ki tarha in logon ko bhi ham pe shak nahi hua.

Sheena: ji boss, mein jaanti.

Sheena: han aj engagement thi. Sab kuch perfect tha. Nahin abhi tak to yahi pe hain.

Abhijeet was listening to Sheena's conversation very carefully when he by mistake touched the decoration piece that make noise of falling. At the other side, when Sheena heard the noise, she became active and took her gun out. She walked towards the curtain, took the curtain away and saw Rohan aka Abhijeet. She pointed her gun towards Abhijeet.

Sheena: bahar niklo

Abhijeet came out from curtains and stand in front of Sheena

Abhijeet: gun neeche rakho.

Sheena: tum ne meri saari batein sun li. Ab to tumhari maut isi waqt ho gi.

Abhijeet: mein bhi dekhta hun, kese maarti ho tum goli mujhe.

Sheena: bare brave ho tum to yar. Maut ki kagaar par khade ho aur dialogues bol rahe ho.

Sheena was distracted and Abhijeet easily took gun away from her and pointed the gun towards Sheena. Sheena got her senses back when she saw her gun in hands of Rohan aka Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: kya kehti ho?

Tarika and Shreya also came from room and pointed their guns towards Sheena

Sheena: kon ho tum log?

Abhijeet: ye to hume tum se poochna chahiye ke tum log kon ho?

Tarika: wese hum log cid se hain.

Sheena was damn shocked and scared after listening the word CID

Sheena:kyaa CCID? To ye shaadi

Abhijeet: tumhe kya lagta hai ke naatak sirf tum hi kar sakti ho aur koi nahi kar sakta.

Sheena: Kyaaa? Ye sab natak tha.

Tarika: han aur nahi to Kya?

Abhijeet: ab batao ye dulhay kahan gayab ho jate hain?

Sheena: mujhe kuch nahi pata. Mera boss Jane. Mujhe to sirf acting karne ke paise milte hain aur ye gun safety ke liye.

Abhijeet: kon hai tumhara boss?

Sheena: us Ka nam raghu hai.

Abhijeet: us Ka phone number Kya hai?

Sheena: 904 578 256 577

Abhijeet: us Ka koi address?

Sheena: han us Ka adda band pari plastic factory par hai.

Abhijeet: khabardaar jo apne boss ko kuch bhi bataya.

Sheena: wese tumhara nam rohan hai Kya?

Abhijeet: nahi. Mein senior inspector abhijeet hun CID mumbai se.

Sheena: Kya ye dono tumhari cousins hain?

Abhijeet: nahi. Chup sawaal mein karunga tum jawaab do gi siraf

Sheena: ok sir.

Then madhuri and Sheena were taken to CID Delhi bureau. Next day, whole CID team came from mumbai to caught the gang. They goes to the factory and carefully they made their way clear and entered inside and then you know. Great firing started between CID and gang. And at the end as always CID team won. They caught the boss and started their interrogation.

Daya: bata kya maksad tha tera dulhon ko gayab karne ke peeche?

Raghu: sahab mein kuch paisa kamana chahta tha issi liye mene ye gang banaya aur dulhon ko gayab karne ka buisness start kar dia.

Abhijeet: lekin tera maksad Kya tha?

Raghu: 1 teer se do nishane yani un dulhon ko behosh karke hum unki dono kidneys nikal dete jis ki wajah se woh mar jate aur phir un ki dead bodies mein drugs bhar kar desh se baahar bhej dete.

Abhijeet: wah bhai wah planning Teri kafi achi thi.

Acp: lekin phir bhi koi bhi mujrim CID se Bach nahi sakta. Tumhe to phaansi hi ho gi.

After they went to a hotel to relax theirselves and abhirika spent some quality time.

Tarika: thank God abhijeet woh gang jald hi pakra Gaya.

Abhijeet: han ye to hona hi tha tum jealous jo thi .

Tarika: Abhijeet ke bachey

 **end**

* * *

 **well guys this is the end I hope you liked my story.**


End file.
